crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled (クラッシュ・バンディクー レーシング - ブッとびニトロ！, Kurasshu Bandikū Rēshingu - Buttobi Nitoro!; lit. "Crash Bandicoot Racing: Soaring Nitro!") is a racing game published by Activision and developed by Beenox for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch, schedule to release on the former 2 consoles in June 21st, 2019. It is a remake of the original Crash Team Racing (1999) and features content from Crash Nitro Kart (2003) and Crash Tag Team Racing (2005). The game comes with two separate editions: The regular edition, and a Nitros Oxide Edition, which comes with everything from the regular edition, plus Nitros Oxide, Crunch Bandicoot, Zam, Zem and Oxide's hovercraft being immediately unlocked for use in the game, as well as alternate skins for certain characters. Summary Adventure Mode The Adventure Mode from the original game returns with some adjustments. There are now two modes to play; Classic, which recreates the original experience, and Nitro Fueled, which allows the player to adjust the difficulty, customize their kart, and change their character during gameplay. Additionally, the boss characters are now unlocked automatically after beating them, instead of winning a Gem Cup. Characters & Skins 14 of the 15 playable characters present in the original Crash Team Racing have been confirmed for Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Nitros Oxide is also playable, having only been a boss character in the original game. All unique characters from Crash Nitro Kart, including five of the six boss characters, have also been confirmed. Players can equip characters with skins, some of which have exclusive animations for the winner's podium. Skins from Crash Bandicoot: Warped and Crash Tag Team Racing are included as well. Currently there are three sets of skins for Crash, Coco and Cortex that are exclusive for download. Beginner (Handling) *Polar **Panda Polar **Red Panda Polar **Raincoat Polar *Pura **White Tiger Pura **Black Cat Pura **Musketeer Pura **Arabian Leopard Pura *Ripper Roo (Unlockable) **Green Ripper Roo **Pink Ripper Roo **Yellow Ripper Roo **Gentleman Ripper Roo *Krunk (Unlockable) **Blue Krunk **White Krunk **Brown Krunk *Real Velo (Unlockable) **Cyan Real Velo **Red Real Velo **Yellow Real Velo *Zam (Unlockable/''Nitros Oxide'' Edition) **Purple Zam **Red Zam **Bulldog Zam Intermediate (All-rounder) *Crash Bandicoot **Shiba Crash **Skunk Crash **Blue Hyena Crash **Retro Crash (PlayStation 4-exclusive) **Aviator Crash (from Crash Bandicoot: Warped) **Star Crash (from Crash Tag Team Racing) (Nitros Oxide Edition) **Scuba Crash (from Crash Bandicoot: Warped) **Electron Crash (Pre-Order Bonus) *Doctor Neo Cortex **Purple Cortex **Red Cortex **Ninja Cortex (from Crash Tag Team Racing) **Robot Cortex **Star Cortex (Nitros Oxide Edition) **Retro Cortex (PlayStation 4-exclusive) **Electron Cortex (Pre-Order Bonus) *Komodo Joe (Unlockable) **White Komodo Joe **Purple Komodo Joe **Hun Komodo Joe *Fake Crash (Unlockable) **Chipmunk Fake Crash **Raccoon Fake Crash **Cowboy Fake Crash *Small Norm (Unlockable) **Burglar Small Norm **Golfer Small Norm **Kabuki Small Norm *Geary (Unlockable) **Blue Geary **Silver Geary **Green Geary Intermediate (Acceleration) *Coco Bandicoot **Yellow Coco **Red Coco **Beach Coco **Princess Coco (from Crash Tag Team Racing) **Star Coco (Nitros Oxide Edition) **Retro Coco (PlayStation 4-exclusive) **Electron Coco (Pre-Order Bonus) *Doctor N. Gin **Blue N. Gin **Green N. Gin **Chef N. Gin **Ballerina N. Gin (from Crash Tag Team Racing) *Pinstripe Potoroo (Unlockable) **Yellow Suit Pinstripe **Purple Suit Pinstripe **Gangster Pinstripe *Nitros Oxide (Unlockable/''Nitros Oxide'' Edition) **Purple Oxide **Pink Oxide **Ladybug Oxide **50's Oxide **Shower Bath Oxide **Star Oxide (Nitros Oxide Edition) *Nash (Unlockable) **Orca Nash **Clownfish Nash *N. Trance (Unlockable) **Yellow N. Trance **Summer N. Trance Advanced (Speed) *Tiny Tiger **Tiny Doberman **Tiny Cheetah **General Tiny **Football Tiny **Tiny White Tiger *Dingodile **Gorilla Dingodile **Tiger Dingodile **Panda Dingodile **Summer Dingodile **Hazmat Dingodile *Papu Papu (Unlockable) **Red Papu Papu **Orange Papu Papu **Purple Papu Papu **Green Papu Papu *Doctor Nefarious Tropy (Unlockable) **Gold N. Tropy **Purple N. Tropy **Modern N. Tropy *Crunch Bandicoot (Unlockable/''Nitros Oxide'' Edition) **Black Crunch **Dalmatian Crunch **Motocross Crunch **Robot Crunch (Nitros Oxide Edition) *Big Norm (Unlockable) **Burglar Big Norm **Golfer Big Norm **Kabuki Big Norm *Zem (Unlockable/''Nitros Oxide'' Edition) **Cyan Zem **Brown Zem **Punk Rocker Zem Kart Customization The player is able to customize their kart beyond just selecting what playable character to use. Customizable components include the kart body, kart wheels, and extra stickers that can be applied. Components can be bought using Wumpa Coins which can be earned in the game's "Adventure Mode". Bodies & Decals From all versions of the game, at least seven different kart bodies can be selected, along with all cars from Crash Tag Team Racing: Crash Team Racing *Classic *Retro (PlayStation 4-exclusive) *Hovercraft Crash Nitro Kart *Team Bandicoot *Team Cortex **Rings of Speed **Patch **Deep Scratches **Spider Web *Team Oxide *Team Trance Crash Tag Team Racing *Cabrio *Crikey **Expedition **Mark of Hunters **Tiger Stripes **Giraffe Spots *Deadinator *Doom Buggy *Imperium **Full of Mud **Comics Art *Roadster **Lone Star **Dots n' Spots *Six-Pipes **Bottom Line **Hot Rod **Bling Bling *Trikee Wheels *Classic *Cabrio *Crikey *Imperium *Team Bandicoot *Team Cortex *Team Trance *Team Oxide *Retro *Deadinator *Doom Buggy *Six-Pipes *Roadster *Trikee *Nitro Doom Buggy *Nitro Team Bandicoot *Nitro Deadinator *Nitro Roadster *Nitro Team Cortex *Nitro Trikee *Nitro Team Trance *Nitro Team Oxide Paint Jobs *Blue *Purple *Violet *Pink *Aqua *Green *Orange *Red *Yellow *Olive *Blue-Grey *Deadinator Purple *Roadster Pink *Team Cortex Red *Six-Pipes Red *Imperium Red *Team Oxide Yellow *Cabrio Yellow *Lemon Yellow *Olive Green *Scarlet *Indigo *Green, Blue and Red *Blue, Red and Yellow *White *Brick Red *Gold *Iridescent Blue *Iridescent Purple Stickers *Crash *Cortex *Dingodile *Polar *Pura *N. Gin *Tiny *Coco *Roo *Papu *Joe *Pinstripe *N. Tropy *Fake Crash *Oxide *N. Trance *Geary *TNT Crate *Nitro Crate *Radioactive *Planet (''Nitros Oxide Edition) *Rocket (Nitros Oxide Edition) *''Star Trek'' Phaser (Nitros Oxide Edition) *Moon (Nitros Oxide Edition) *Raygun (Nitros Oxide Edition) Race Tracks The game has at least thirty-one tracks in it, with the eighteen tracks from the original Crash Team Racing and the thirteen tracks from Crash Nitro Kart having already been confirmed, along with one extra "Retro Track" exclusive to the PS4 version of the game. Mirror Mode is also available, which mirrors the tracks completely - effectively doubling the number the tracks. Original Tracks *Retro Stadium (PS4-exclusive) From Crash Team Racing *Crash Cove *Mystery Caves *Sewer Speedway *Roo's Tubes *Coco Park *Tiger Temple *Dingo Canyon *Papu's Pyramid *Blizzard Bluff *Polar Pass *Tiny Arena *Dragon Mines *N. Gin Labs *Cortex Castle *Hot Air Skyway *Oxide Station *Slide Coliseum *Turbo Track From Crash Nitro Kart *Inferno Island *Jungle Boogie *Tiny Temple *Meteor Gorge *Barin Ruins *Deep Sea Driving *Out of Time *Clockwork Wumpa *Thunder Struck *Assembly Lane *Android Alley *Electron Avenue *Hyper Spaceway Battle Arenas Twelve battle arenas are included in the game. Seven from the original Crash Team Racing, and five from Crash Nitro Kart. The added Battle modes from CNK, ''including Crystal Grab, will be present, making them playable in ''CTR's arenas for the first time. From Crash Team Racing *Skull Rock *Nitro Court *Parking Lot *Rocky Road *Lab Basement *Rampage Ruins *The North Bowl From Crash Nitro Kart *Temple Turmoil *Frozen Frenzy *Desert Storm *Magnetic Mayhem *Terra Drome Nitros Oxide Edition The special edition of the game comes with the following bonuses: * Nitros Oxide - playable character1 * Oxide’s Hovercraft - playable kart1 * Crunch Bandicoot - playable character1 * Zem - playable character1 * Zam - playable character1 * Star Crash - Crash Character Skin * Star Coco - Coco Character Skin * Star Cortex - Neo Cortex Character Skin * Robot Crunch - Crunch Character Skin * Star Nitros Oxide - Nitros Oxide Character Skin * Hovercraft Decal - decal * Hovercraft Sticker Pack - 5 stickers * Hovercraft Paint Job - paint job * Crash Head - Xbox One Avatar Mask will be available 7-10 days after the promotion’s end. Promotion ends 6/21/19 at Midnight PST. 1 - This content is not exclusive and can be unlocked in-game without the Nitros Oxide edition. Cast English *Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot, Pinstripe, Ripper Roo, Fake Crash and N-Trance *Lex Lang as Dr. Neo Cortex *Greg Eagles as Aku Aku *Debi Derryberry as Coco Bandicoot and Polar *Corey Burton as Dr. N. Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy and Nitrous Oxide *John DiMaggio as Crunch Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger and Uka Uka *Dwight Schultz as Papu Papu *Fred Tatasciore as Dingodile and Komodo Joe *Andre Sogliuzzo as Zem and Big Norm Gallery See: Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Gallery Trivia *All tracks now have their own designated start line, themed around the track itself, a feature that was planned for the original Crash Team Racing, but scrapped due to technical limitations. *If the player taps the "use item" button with nothing equipped, a horn sound will play instead, in a possible nod to later Mario Kart games and Diddy Kong Racing. *All of the CNK karts (including the Team Cortex kart which had steering handles and the Team Trance kart which steered with a mind-controlled antenna) with unconventional steering devices, as well as Oxide's hovership, have now been given steering wheels for animation consistency. External links *Official website: https://www.crashbandicoot.com/crashteamracing/home Notes de:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled fr:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled ja:クラッシュ・バンディクーレーシング ブッとびニトロ！ pl:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled pt:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Category:Games Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Console Games Category:Sony PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Remake Games Category:Crash Nitro Kart